Trandré
Trandré is the pairing of Trina Vega and André Harris (Tr/ina and André). They are shown not to be fond of each other. Trina can never remember his name usually calling him Andrew or Andy, when she does this André is noticeably upset, which may be a hint. André doesn't very well like it, but Trina is never seen to despise him. Trandré Moments Season 1 'Pilot' *Trina has to work with André on her big showcase number against her will. *She keeps calling him Andy or Andrew instead of André. *Andre writes the song Make it Shine for Trina. *Trina is jealous of Andre's piano skills, and says "He's ok." *Trina keeps calling the song her song, but Andre corrects her by saying he wrote the song so it's his. When Trina says no one cares who wrote the son''' g, Andre doesn't seem too offened. *When Trina starts to sing horribly, Andre doesn't tell her. This might be saying he doesn't want to offend her. *Andre seems slightly worried or freaked out about Trina's enlarged tongue. The Bird Scene *Trina claims she is perfect for all the shows they're doing this year - one of them being Andre's. The Birthweek Song *Andre helped Tori write Trina's birthweek song *Trina loved the song that Andre helped write for her. However, she did not consider it a good birthweek present. *Andre tried to reassure Trina about not getting coffee by saying it wasn't good, but he really enjoyed it. Survival of the Hottest *When André says his grandmother told him that singing makes everything better, Trina says that's so stupid. However, she does sing along when Tori starts singing prior to his advice. *While getting fanned, Trina is clutching Andre's shoulder tightly. Wi-Fi in the Sky *When Trina leaves for the restroom and her butt is in the screen, Andre shouts "What was that?" *The second time Trina's butt is on screen, Andre shouts "It's back!" Cat's New Boyfriend *Trina gives Andre a foot-smoothening treatment. He is worried it'll hurt, but she reassures him. [[Freak the Freak Out|'''Freak the Freak Out]] *Andre helps take care of Trina. *Trina attacks Andre and he tries to not get hit or kicked by her. *Andre massages Trina's face along with Beck's help. *Andre calls Trina a monster and Trina is very offended, if not hurt. 'Wok Star' *Trina and Andre are both disguised to keep Mrs. Lee from going to the play. *Trina and Andre work as a team to convince Mrs. Lee that they are a celebrity and her bodyguard. 'The Wood' *Andre asks Trina if she wants to watch the first episode of "The Wood" with them, but Trina declines because they rejected her. TheSlap.com Hints *Trina called Andre 'Andrew' and said that he had posted great pics of Tori in the big showcase. *Trina posted about her performance and Andre told her to not forget who wrote the song, since he was the writer. *Andre told Trina that Tori was re-recording her tracks. Trina said that she doesn't know what he's talking about. *Andre asked Trina about her pit zit. Trina then said to not talk about it. Trivia *Andre has helped Trina write a song. *Trina calls Andre 'Andrew'. This could possibly be a nickname. Official Color: '''Either blue or purple. Purple because Trina's dress was white and blue to perform in while Andre's tux had been purple. This is still up for debate. '''Official Song: '''Make it Shine since Andre wrote that song specifically for Trina. At the same time you could argue You're The Reason with the same excuse. However, Make it Shine was first. '''Official Number: Official Animal: Category:Pairings Category:Friendship Category:Males Category:Females Category:Relationships Category:Relationship Moments Category:Teens Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Images of Andre Harris Category:Images of Trina Vega